<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dinner by Darkwillow6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619055">After Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6'>Darkwillow6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lightning (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Dinners, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, Top!Anissa, Vaginal Fingering, thundergrace - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace joins Anissa for family dinner for the first time. When they finally get home, they take advantage of their time alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ThunderGrace fic. Please forgive me if the characterization isn't perfect. There isn't a whole lot of canon content to really flesh out Grace's character. If you enjoy the story, please leave a comment and/or kudos. All feedback is appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a family dinner night and this time, finally, I was able to get Grace to come with me. Now that her powers were under control (for the most part) she was more relaxed and less drained. Except I could see some tension in her shoulders right now. I rubbed her back to soothe her a little. She’d already met them all individually so I thought this would be easy for her, but I guess it made sense. Family dinner was a whole different thing than fighting crime. Nothing to distract from the magnifying glass she must have felt like she was under.</p><p>“Thank you for having me over to dinner Mr. and Mrs. Pierce,” Grace said.</p><p>“We’re happy to have you. This has been a long time coming,” dad replied.</p><p>“So, Grace, Anissa says you two met at the bookstore you where you work. Are you a big reader?” my mom asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I read a lot of comics and fantasy novels. I’ve been trying to get Anissa to read them, but the only one she even looked at was the Thunder series.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Jen commented, immediately.</p><p>“Hey, shut up,” I said, swatting at her. “Being a meta is fantasy enough for me.”</p><p>“And I’m glad you are. All of you. It’s such a relief to have people that I can be myself around. I think that’s part of the reason I was able to get my powers under control. Because I know Anissa understands,” Grace replied.</p><p>“We all know what it’s like to have to hide who you are. I’m thankful that you two have each other to confide in. It makes things easier,” my dad said. </p><p>The heavy conversation didn’t last and by dessert, we were all laughing. My parents were suspiciously prepared with photo albums and embarrassing stories and I would have pretended to be upset, but Grace’s smile was worth the humiliation. The longer the night went on, the more I knew for sure that marrying her was the right thing and, this time, I planned to give her the pomp and circumstance that our new life together deserved. Some people might take what happened during our wedding to be a sign. To me, it just meant that my family could get to know her better in the meantime. To understand how amazing she really is.</p><p>As I finished my second glass of wine, my feelings of affection transformed into a familiar burn. I had to get her out of here soon before Jen caught the way I was looking at her. She’d never be able to stop making fun of me for it. My dad was a quarter of the way through a painfully long story. Grace, bless her, was trying her best to pay attention to each deviation and detour. I couldn’t let this go on for another twenty minutes. Fortunately, my mother could see the cry for help in my expression. She laughed, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time dad would bore Grace to tears.</p><p>“You know what, Jefferson, why don’t you save that story until next time? It’s getting pretty late and we still need to take care of those dishes,” she said to him.</p><p>“Oh. Sure. Well, glad you could make it, girls. I hope we’ll be seeing a lot more of you, Grace,” he replied, hugging us both. </p><p>I hugged my mom, thanking her for the distraction, and then said goodbye to my sister. When the door closed behind us, I held her hand and we walked to the car.</p><p>“My dad likes to talk,” I said.</p><p>“I see where you get it from,” she replied.</p><p>I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her.</p><p>“Excuse me?” I asked, indignantly.</p><p>“Look, I’ve only met him a few times, but I can tell you’re just like him. Am I wrong?” she asked.</p><p>“Get in the car,” I replied, opening the passenger door for her.</p><p>“You good to drive?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m good,” I replied, getting into the driver’s seat.</p><p>On the way home, I thought about how lucky I was to not only have Grace in my life, but to have a family who made someone so important to me feel welcome. The only thing that stopped my racing thoughts was her hand reaching out for mine. She didn’t say anything the rest of the way there. I figured she was probably just as in her head about tonight as I was. When we got home, she seemed much less tense than she’d been all night.</p><p>“You know, I have to admit I was worried about tonight,” Grace said when we got inside.</p><p>“Worried? Why?” I asked.</p><p>She went to the couch, sighing as she sat down. I was next to her a second later. </p><p>“I saw your parents’ faces when you told them we were getting married, Anissa.”</p><p>“That was my fault, okay? In retrospect, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for you to meet my mother for the first time at our wedding. But, things were really scary then and I didn’t want to have any regrets. Their reaction wasn’t about you. If they knew you, really knew you, then they’d understand exactly why I’m in a hurry to marry you.”</p><p>“How are you so good at making me feel better?” she asked, relaxing against the backrest.</p><p>“Because I understand you. And, more importantly, I love you. Thank you for coming with me tonight. My family is a huge part of my life and so are you. It means a lot to me.”</p><p>“I can see why they’re so important to you. They’re awesome. And it’s obvious how much they love you.”</p><p>I leaned toward her slowly, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>“You want to go upstairs?” I asked, still close to her.</p><p>She pulled back, laughing at me.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“You used to try harder with your segues,” she replied.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry, but you’ve been looking like that all night and we haven’t exactly had a lot of alone time with everything that’s been going on.”</p><p>“I expect better next time,” she said, getting up.</p><p>I stayed in my seat, watching her walk to the stairs. With one foot on the first step, she turned toward me.</p><p>“Are you coming?” she asked, taking off her shirt and throwing it at me. </p><p>“Eventually,” I said breathlessly, when it fell into my lap.</p><p>She wasn’t even halfway up the stairs before I couldn’t keep myself away from her anymore. Once we’d both reached the top step, I pulled her back against my front. I held her there with my right arm across her and used my left hand to brush her hair aside so I could kiss her neck. I already felt her pulse fluttering under my lips and it only pushed me deeper into my excitement. Without unbuttoning her jeans, I pushed my hand into the waistband. She dropped her head heavily onto my shoulder when I started rubbing back and forth over her underwear. I kept going until she became less steady on her legs.</p><p>As soon as I released my hold on her, she turned to face me, making it easy for me to unfasten her bra while I kissed her. It slid down between us and dropped to the floor. I walked her backward while undoing her pants and when she sat on the bed, I pulled them off. I felt her need in the way she grabbed my hips and brought me to stand between her legs. Her hands were under my shirt, fingertips digging roughly into my skin. Wanting to feel more of her, I took off my shirt and threw it aside. I felt the heat of her ragged panting against my chest and my bravado nearly cracked. My favorite thing about being with Grace like this was that it was the only time I ever really saw her fully let go, which did nothing to stifle my ego. While I was distracted, she yanked my pants down to my knees.</p><p>I kicked them the rest of the way off and leaned forward into her so that she was lying on her back. With her knees still hugging the edge of the bed, I didn’t have much room but I managed to plant a knee between her legs, my thigh barely touching her. I felt the brush of cotton against it as she began rocking her hips. I stopped her with a firm hand on her hip while holding myself up with the other. I looked down into her eyes and saw the flash of frustration at the lack of friction just before I kissed her, ignoring it.</p><p>“Babe… Touch me,” she demanded, backing out of the kiss.</p><p>“Take these off, first,” I said, snapping the elastic of her underwear.</p><p>She gasped at the unexpected sensation and my skin was already cooling now that I was standing again, waiting for her to comply. I copied her and my skin tingled, anticipating the increased intensity. Now, she was on her knees in the middle of the bed and I knew what she wanted, but I took a second to appreciate the sight. I crawled onto the bed with her, lying on my back, and she didn’t waste a second before she was on top this time. With her legs spread wide, she was fully against me and I held onto her thighs tightly. Lifting off the bed just a few inches gave me a better angle and I could feel her slip more easily against me with the amount of wetness between us.</p><p>“You sure look good up there. Mm, babe, you feel amazing,” I said, feeling her move faster.</p><p>“I’m close already,” she said, dropping a palm to the center of my chest.</p><p>“What’s your hurry?” I asked, guiding her to slow down again.</p><p>She fought against my grip, but I held tighter. When she picked her hand up from my chest, I grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward me so that she had to catch herself on the mattress. I kissed her neck, kneading both of her breasts until I felt her nipples hard against my palms. There was some space between us now so I reached down, sliding my entire hand against her, making sure to give her enough pressure this time. Her hips chased the touch and soon I was wrapped up in the feeling of her stretching around two of my fingers. I could hear the desperation in the pitch of her moan and I closed my eyes so I could listen to it without the visual distractions.</p><p>Between her moans, I could hear my fingers slipping out of her. The angle changed again when she leaned all of her weight on one hand so she could explore with the other, starting immediately at my breast. Her rough massage brought out my own moans, but I managed to make her lose focus by pumping into her faster, making sure that my palm pushed against her forcefully at the end of each push in.</p><p>“Fuck. Please keep doing that,” she panted, warming my ear.</p><p>“Are you close?” I asked, wanting her to give me more control.</p><p>“Not if you’re going to slow down,” she said, more actively riding my fingers.</p><p>In reaction to her defiance, I pulled out of her only long enough to flip her onto her back. It would take a few minutes to build her back up again, but I could get just a little bit deeper from this angle. </p><p>“Fuck,” she said loud enough to raise goosebumps on my skin.</p><p>Her breathing was much more erratic and now I didn’t have to ask because I could already feel her thigh twitching between mine as she struggled toward relief. Her arms wrapped around my back and when her forehead began pressing into my shoulder, her moans stopped in her throat. Her whole body tightened and I pushed through the pressure around my fingers to prolong her orgasm and when her back finally hit the mattress, I continued in long, slow strokes, slipping out of her when I was satisfied that it was enough.</p><p>“I’ll give you a few minutes before I go down on you,” I told her, cuddling into her side.</p><p>“I’m going to need more than a few,” she said, still slightly out of breath.</p><p>I kissed her cheek, already unable to stop my hand from its path back between her legs.</p><p>“Not yet,” she hissed, pulling my hand back when I brushed her gently.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get you some water. You’ll need it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>